


Keep It One Hundred

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, hints at smut, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus especially loves Alec in the morning.





	Keep It One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a fic and realized two pages into it that I had to totally change things so I had 500 words to scrap. When I started editing on _here_ , though, I ended up turning this into a full oneshot so enjoy something short and sweet! Happy Reading :)

Magnus wakes up, slowly, content as the early morning light washes through the curtains. He tightens his arm from where it’s laid over Alec’s waist, shuffles forward in bed a little until he’s flush against Alec’s back.

He rubs his nose along his boyfriend’s nape, murmuring, “Good morning, darling.”

There’s no response for a moment and Magnus is just set to move on to more _attentive_ ways to wake Alec when he hears, “Morning, babe,” in that raspy morning voice he adores.

Magnus loves these first few minutes every morning. One of the things that had surprised him when Alec had first started staying over was that he decidedly wasn’t a morning person. Oh, Alec routinely rolled out of bed before the sun rose-- that didn’t mean he had to _like_ it. Alexander loved lazy mornings and afternoon naps. He just didn’t get to indulge as often as he wished.

Magnus loved waking up before Alexander, even though it didn’t happen as much as he’d like. Watching Alec wake up is lovely, seeing his usually stone-faced boyfriend squint and grumble adorably as he wraps himself around Magnus, sucking every bit of body heat for himself is endearing. Magnus counts himself lucky to have the privilege of being the person Alec can relax and unbend around.

Alec always lingers a minute or five, his silent bit of defiance that signals he’s not the Clave’s unthinking soldier.

It’s a cold January this morning and Alec pulls the comforter up a little more after he turns around and slides back into Magnus’s arms, throwing a leg over Magnus’s hip and tucking his head under Magnus’s chin.

Magnus ducks a quick look at the clock and sees 5:00 a.m. glaring back at him. He relaxes into Alec and revels in these few quiet moments before the outside world intrudes. 

Alec usually wakes up at five and goes for a run, rain or shine, before getting ready and heading to the Institute. Magnus has no idea what his schedule looks like today, but Alec’s shifts run eight to twelve hours--on a good day. It’s not uncommon for Alec to return to the loft after an eighteen hour day, all but falling into bed without even undressing.

Alec’s a busy man-- so is Magnus-- but they always find these pockets of time to just _exist_ together.

In bed now, the morning chilliness just outside of their blanket, they lay together, breathing in sync while both think about their upcoming days. Magnus doesn’t know what’s on Alec’s slate, but he knows his own day is full to bursting. He has a meeting with the other High Warlocks of North America that will take all afternoon and his morning is booked with client appointments. The one bright spot is that he’s meeting Alec for lunch. The sad fact is, even if it’s fifteen minutes of inhaling sandwiches, as long as it’s together, it will be the highlight of Magnus’s day.

Especially when he knows that after lunch he’ll have to listen to the High Warlock of San Antonio blather on and drag out an already too long meeting.

Magnus urges Alec onto his stomach and Alec gracefully turns over, hugging the pillow under his head and still at least half asleep. Bracing himself for the chill in the early-morning air, Magnus moves until he's straddling Alec's ass and leans over him, covering Alec like the best blanket.

They stay like that for long minutes, enjoying the warmth of being close together before Alec starts wriggling his hips a little, teasing motions that are meant to encourage Magnus to step things up. Magnus takes that hint and stirs a little, places a kiss on the back of Alec’s neck, before sucking bruises across Alec’s shoulders.

Alec moans and Magnus grins, knowing that whenever he manages to wake up first, morning sex is almost guaranteed, slow and lazy as the sun rises.

Half an hour later when they're both wrung out, breathless, and desperate for a quick nap to recharge, Alec's alarm goes off and they groan in unison.

"Damn," Alec swears. "I actually have to get up now. I have a conference call with the Head of the Tokyo Institute at 6:30." 

"You're preaching to the choir, darling. My first appointment will be here in an hour and I feel like jello."

Alec turns his head until he’s facing Magnus. Half of his face is scrunched in the pillows and he looks ridiculous as he raises a brow. “At least you won’t have to limp into the Institute and be reminded that you were fucked like a broodmare all day.”

Magnus grins, all teeth. His reply is a purr as he says, “Oh, but you like the reminder, don’t you Alexander?”

No matter that they’ve been together almost two years and have done things that would have gotten them banned in half the world-- Alec blushes and it goes all the way down his chest as he neither confirms nor denies. Instead, he simply scowls at Magnus before letting out a heavy sigh.

Alec sits up and Magnus admires the view as the sheets pool around his love’s waist. Alec stretches his back, cracks his neck, and runs a hand through his hair. From where he’s laying down, Magnus reaches a hand up and runs gentle fingers down his spine, over bruises and pushing-- just a little-- over the line of hickies spanning over Alec’s back.

Alec shivers before looking over his shoulder with a glare.

He stands up, wincing, but the little satisfied smile tilting his lips up betrays him.

“You had your chance,” he says as he moves to the bathroom.

Magnus reclines on the bed, nothing over him, and watches Alec’s retreat with greedy eyes.

“And I believe I made the most of it,” he calls out, just before he hears the water start.

Magnus lingers for a few minutes in bed, giving Alec enough time to finish his soldier’s shower which consists of five minutes with a bar of harsh soap, before he gets up and heads to their closet, picking his outfit for the day.

While he’d love to join Alec in the bathroom, they really do have things to do and places to be and it wouldn’t do to be tardy.

More’s the pity.

Magnus has just decided on a crimson suit jacket when he fels arms wrap around him from behind. Alec kisses the side of his head as he reaches an arm out and snags a black blazer. Magnus turns around just in time to see Alec drop his towel and he runs an appreciative stare down those long legs and lovely chest.

In just a minute though, all that marvelous skin is covered in a drab but well-tailored suit. Alec leaves the first few buttons undone, collar open and throat exposed, and Magnus sighs a little in regret. He steps up to Alec and cups his cheek, heartwarming as Alec instinctually nuzzles into his palm.

His thumb sweeps over those cheekbones before stepping back and grabbing his clothes from the hanger.

He’s just getting ready to leave their walk-in closet when Alec reaches out and takes his hand, pulling him close and placing a lingering kiss on his mouth.

“Have a good day,” he murmurs into the space between them.

“You too, darling. Don’t drown in all of that paperwork.”

Alec laughs before letting go, heading over to their shoe rack and taking down his polished oxfords.

“I’ll try, babe, but I make no promises.”

Alec leaves and Magnus knows that he’s going to the kitchen where he’ll make a pot of coffee, making sure to leave it on the warmer so Magnus has some when he’s done getting ready.

Alec will be long gone by the time Magnus is out of the bathroom and Magnus smiles as he thinks about the day ahead. It will be hectic and something will probably blow up in his face literally but he wouldn’t change a thing.

Especially when he knows he’ll always come home to Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire


End file.
